Don't Leave Me Dry
by black-emperor
Summary: Roger and Dorothy fic - Feeling errupt, drama blah blah blah - Not for Roger and Angel fans.


Author Notes: I do not own Big O or any of the characters throughout the series [I wish though].

Description: It's a songfic by Radiohead – High and Dry, its about Roger and Dorothy thinking about their feelings for one another. Will either one come out about them? [If you like Roger/Angel pairing I suggest you go looking someplace else.]

The cool night breeze blew across her pale face, and ruffled her carrot colored hair. She sat on a railing overlooking the city and its beauty. She turned her face upright and looked at the night sky, searching for stars even if they weren't real ones but found none. Disappointed she sighed inwardly to herself, wishing that they weren't compacted into a dome like this. Looking to her left she saw him, Roger Smith that louse, that man with his bad taste in clothing, that man who accused her for not having feelings and just mimicking humans, that man that she secretly had feelings for. 

'When did I start…feeling?' Dorothy asked her self as she turned her head back towards the city and its brightness. 'I wonder, how did these feelings come forth? Did I bring them, or do they just happen?' she asked herself again, searching deep inside herself for the answers to her questions. 'How can you not have feelings for him? He has protected you, let you stay at his home, and he is the only person you can actually have a good argument about.' She stated in her head and took a glance back at Roger as he sat and looked at the city also, in silence.

Two jumps in a week, I bet you think that's pretty clever don't you boy.  
Flying on your motorcycle, watching all the ground beneath you drop.

Roger could feel eyes darting at him, and then looking away as quickly as they came. He smiled to himself. 'Has to be Dorothy, I hope its not Norman taking quick glances at me' he said sarcastically to himself. But he also couldn't help taking side-glances in Dorothy's direction. It has been about a month, or maybe 2 that she had been with Norman and him. Her piano playing in the morning isn't as bad as when it first started, he sooner or later got to appreciate the sound of her fingers rolling across the ivory keys playing Mozart and other compositions and sometimes songs that she made up as she went along. 'She is R. Dorothy…' then his mind slipped and said 'my Dorothy…' His eyes went wide, and sudden shock was written across his face. 'What the hell? I did not just say that did I?' He could feel the eyes on him again, probably saw the state of shock on him only this time the eyes lingered for awhile, 'here's your chance Roger boy look at her or whoever it is.' He turned it his head slowly, and sure enough it was Dorothy with her blank stare as ever. 

He felt like they were playing a staring game, whoever looked away first would be the first embarrassed. He gave her a warm smile, and Dorothy look away and you could see a hint of crimson brush upon her cheeks 'Damn my father for putting blood in my system' she said to herself and looked down at the street below. 'Ah ha, another win by Mr. Smith' he congratulated himself. 

You'd kill yourself for recognition, kill yourself to never ever stop.  
You broke another mirror, you're turning into something you are not.

Dorothy shook her head, 'what the hell made me do that? Why did I feel such sudden hotness in my cheeks?' a million questions ran throughout Dorothy's head. "I can't believe that he had that affect on me…" she said to herself, but unfortunately she also said it aloud and a little too loud. Roger looked over at Dorothy and gave a puzzled look, "What did you say Dorothy?" he asked. "Nothing…" 'Nothing at all…' she said in her head. Too bad for Dorothy that Roger knew what she had said he just wanted to hear it again, and he wasn't about to just give up and he was in for a good argument, that's another reason he liked having Dorothy around they had good arguments, stupid ones at times but some reason he liked it. He liked talking to Dorothy all around, even if it was him yelling at her for playing the piano at such an early morning, or just having a quick chat before going to bed. 

Roger got up and walked over to where Dorothy sat on the railing over looking the city. "So what did you say? I know I heard you say something." Roger stated as he leaned his back against the railing looking at Dorothy. Dorothy turned her head to face him and said blankly, "Mr. Smith, if I said something to you I would tell you but I did not so I suggest you stop your instigating for the night." Roger smiled, "Yeah, I thought you would say something like that but, no really what did you say?" Dorothy shook her head, 'Does he enjoy doing this?' "Roger, please do not start with me." With that said she turned her attention back to the city and over looked all of the buildings trying to keep herself occupied from feeling the eyes on her at the moment. "Whatever you say Dorothy." He said playfully and Dorothy could her it in his voice as he walked back into the house, "Goodnight Dorothy…" Roger said as he stood in the doorframe and hesitated waiting for a reply and when none came he then walked in, Dorothy turned her head to the side and watched him walk in, "Goodnight…Roger dear."

Don't leave me high, don't leave me dry  
Don't leave me high, don't leave me dry

Roger tucked his head tightly beneath his pillow not wanting to wake from his slumber, but he heard the morning melody that Dorothy was playing. He visualized her swaying side to side, while her hands rapidly tapped against the keys and brought out this what seemed like depressed, longing song. Finally he gave into the noise and arose putting on his slipped and robe and walked out his and leaned against his frame as he watched her play. 'I wonder if she noticed I'm already up…' and before he could finish his sentence "Good morning Roger," Dorothy said as she continued to play the piano. "Ah, good morning Dorothy," with that said he walked over to her and watched as she intently concentrated on the piece before her. "This is a different one" Roger stated as he continued to watch her. Dorothy then abruptly stopped her playing, and slowly looked up at him and said, "Yes, yes it is."  Roger smiled at her and then Norman walked in "Good morning Roger, breakfast is ready." "Thank you Norman, are you coming Dorothy?" he said as he began to walk away. "I will be there in a moment…" Dorothy said and shut the piano, she slowly walked to the and stopped in front of it 'He had noticed I was playing a different piece this morning.' Suddenly she felt a wave of what felt like light, warm feeling in her. "Is this what humans call happiness?" she asked aloud since no one was in the room and suddenly a small, very small smile played upon her lips and suddenly Roger opened it and saw the small, but yet a smile.

Suddenly Dorothy knew she wasn't alone anymore, and quickly covered her smile with her usual façade. "Yes Roger?" Dorothy asked as if nothing had happened. "Nothing Dorothy, just that…" Roger stopped when he saw he had Dorothy's full attention, "you should smile more, you look nice." With that said he turned on his heels feeling quite embarrassed with his sudden outburst. He was ready for Dorothy to say some smart remark back to him but only received a quiet, "Thank you Roger." He smiled to himself, 'how come I feel so happy suddenly?' he asked himself. Breakfast went on like it usually did, Norman interrupted it however, "Master Roger, you have a visitor." He said. "Thank you Norman," he got up and was about to leave, "its Angel sir." Norman finished. Roger stopped at the door, "Alright, thank you Norman." Dorothy suddenly felt a tug at her heart, "Your clothes are laid out Roger." He was half way out the door but turned around and stuck his head in and said with a small smile "Thank you Dorothy." And he was off. Suddenly the tug at her heart was gone, 'what is wrong with me? Should I have Norman check out my system, something's not right.' She stated to herself as she left the breakfast table to go out by the piano once again.

Drying up in conversation, you will be the one who cannot talk.  
All your insides fall to pieces, you just sit there wishing you could still make love

'Why is Angel here?' Roger asked himself as he continued to get ready. "I'm not in the mood for her today…" he said to himself as he walked out his room taking out his comb and running it through his hair. He saw Dorothy at the piano, not playing just sitting there as if she was thinking about something. Dorothy looked up at him as he walked past her and he looked down at her and as if on cue she picked up from were she left off on the song she played this morning. Roger left the room, humming some parts of the songs. 'Why am I this happy? Am I drugged, what were I those eggs?' Roger asked himself and made his way to his office were he saw the outline of what was definitely Angel sitting on his desk. 

He opened his door and saw the very good-looking Angel sitting on his desk with her legs crossed. "Hello Angel" Roger stated as he walked over to his seat. "Nice to see you Roger," Angel cooed looking dangerously at Roger, Roger raised an eyebrow. "So what do I owe to have you in my presence this morning?" Roger asked. "I am here to actually tell you something, something that has been bothering me for awhile now." She said as she got off the desk and made her way around the desk. "And that is?" he asked feeling her warmth come off her. She bent down and whispered in his ear, "I think you know." Roger on the other hand was getting quite curious he turned his head to ask her what but their lips met. Her lips crushed onto his and his onto hers; after all he was only a man. 

Then suddenly Dorothy walked in, "Roger I have to ask you…something…" Dorothy felt something unbelievably hard fall on top of her mentally. Roger looked up at her pushing Angel away from him, "Dorothy it's not what it looks like…" Roger said as he straightened out his tie. "Oh yes it is." Angel stated as she walked behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck and placed soft kisses on his neck. "Angel…don't tempt me." Angel slowly unwrapped her arms and stood next to him. "I'm sorry, I did not mean to interrupt." With that said Dorothy turned and left the room and hurriedly ran down the hall. "Angel, I think you should leave." Roger got up and walked over to the door opening it for her. Angel looked up at him, and said, "You have feelings for that android don't you?" and then left leaving him to his thoughts. 'Do I have feelings for Dorothy?' He asked himself as he left the room to go look for her.

They're the ones who'll hate you when you think you've got the world all sussed out  
They're the ones who'll spit at you. You will be the one screaming out

"Norman have you seen Dorothy at all?" Roger asked her butler. "Yes I have, she said she was going out for awhile and she would return later tonight." Norman said as he stopped his cleaning and turned to him. "Do you have any idea where she might've gone?" he asked him getting a little worried. "No, I'm sorry I do not sir" Norman said, and went back to his cleaning but stopped and said, "but when she left, I could've sworn I saw sadness in her eyes. I must've been delusional because I don't think androids can feel." And he walked off. Roger felt like his heart had been stabbed once or twice, 'Sadness, in Dorothy's eyes? No it couldn't be…' he thought to himself but then he heard someone answer him in his mind, 'What do you mean she can't feel but you saw her blush, you saw her smile, you see how she acts when she plays the piano, and know you know she is sad because of what she saw.' He shook his head free of those thoughts. 'What should I do, wait for her or go look for her.' He asked himself, he decided that he was going to wait for her because maybe she needed some time to herself. He knew he needed time to himself to sort out his feelings.

Dorothy was walking along the sidewalk, thinking and talk aloud. "How come I reacted that way? It hurt, it felt like something inside of me broke and fell to the floor. Why did it bother me so much to see Roger and Angel holding each other like that and kissing?" she felt anger rise up in her when she recapped what just had happened. She sighed to herself, "Do I like Roger?" the question just popped out of her mouth, she quickly put a hand over her mouth as if he was right next to her. "No, I don't like that louse. I may have feelings for him but its only because he takes care of me kind of." She said. Suddenly a voice in her head said, 'Yeah right, you like the louse. And not in a friend type way either.' Dorothy stopped when whoever that was in her head finished, she looked down and smiled. She looked around to see if anyone had heard her but she was alone on the side walk, "I should be getting home its getting dark." She said as she turned around and slowly started on her walk home. Roger was seated outside where him and Dorothy usually sit at night, he watched as the bright sky, slowly dimmed to dark. He was getting worried that Dorothy was not home yet, he had told Norman to watch out for her and when she came to send her up here. Roger looked up at the sky, "So artificial," he stated aloud and then Dorothy popped into his mind. "Do I really have feelings for Dorothy? I mean she is sarcastic, out-spoken, and rude at times, beautiful, wonderful. Where did that come from?" confusion was written on his face. "Can I like Dorothy? I mean she is a very exquisite girl," Roger Smith looked around the patio to see if anyone was listening or watching him, "I think I can."

Don't leave me high, don't leave me dry  
Don't leave me high, don't leave me dry

Dorothy walked into the house, and looked around and saw Norman in the living room dusting at the objects placed on the shelves. "Dorothy? Is that you?" Norman asked as he continued dusting away. "Yes it is Norman." Dorothy stated and turned around to go look for Roger, "He's on the patio Dorothy." Dorothy stopped and said, "Thank you Norman" and practically did a sprint to the patio. When she reached it, she looked around for Roger but she couldn't find him anywhere. She walked out of the door and suddenly she felt someone behind her. "Hello Dorothy" Roger said, his voice seemed a little upset. Dorothy stood there for a moment trying to collect herself, 'Come on Dorothy, you are an android pull yourself together. You aren't to let your guard down so easily.' She said thought to herself in her head. Finally she spun around and looked up at Roger, "Hello Roger" she said as blankly as ever. 

Both of them stood there, just staring at each other what felt like an eternity. Both of them seemed to be searching of some sort of feeling, feeling of hope, hate, love, or happiness anything. Neither of them succeeded, Dorothy had her façade on once more, Roger put on his mask to cover his emotions like always. "Dorothy can I talk to you for awhile?" Roger asked breaking the uneasy silence between them. "Yes of course." Dorothy turned and walked over to the railing she usually sits on and did so. Roger followed her and leaned his back against it like he had did last night, "Dorothy are you alright?" he asked her sounding a little worried. "Of course I am alright, why do you ask?" Dorothy asked a little curious to what his reason would be. "Well I…mean what you saw this afternoon, and Norman said that you looked sad after the fact." Roger said running a hand through his hair. Dorothy turned her head and faced him, "You and I both know that androids don't feel anything, you've stated that many times right Roger?" Dorothy said with no emotion what so ever shown on her face or none hinted in her voice. "Well, no I know I had said that before but that's before I actually got to know you. I've seen the way you play the piano, you are so transfixed on playing it and you seem so calm while you are. And when I saw you blush last night, I heard what you said Dorothy I just wanted to hear it again…" Roger kept his eyes locked with Dorothy's he saw a flash of shock in her eyes when he said that. "And when I saw you smile this afternoon, I wasn't lying when I said that you should more often you do look nice when you smile. It lightens up your face, you look like you are a human, full of life and even if you don't smile anymore you still have feelings." Roger finished the last sentence and kept his eyes locked with her and saw something in her eyes maybe a glimpse of happiness? 

"Why were you kissing Angel this afternoon Roger?" Dorothy spat out and turned her face away from his and breaking away from his eyes. Roger was rather taken aback by the question, "Well, you may or may not believe me but she kissed me, I kissed back because I am only man…I suppose." Roger stated feeling a little ashamed telling Dorothy that. "Do you like her Roger?" Dorothy asked, Roger finally hit it, he heard sadness just dripping from the words as she spoke each one of them. But Roger hesitated at the question, 'Do I like Angel? Is she anywhere near the woman I want? She is beautiful, and she has a good body but would I be able to actually have a good conversation with her? Could I get into fights with her without her getting irritable and mad? Does she have any sort of talent? No she doesn't.' He thought that to himself. "No, I don't think I do." Roger said as he turned his head to look at Dorothy and saw that she was looking at him too, and he saw in her eyes that she was happy. 

It's the best thing that you've ever had, the best thing that you've ever, ever   
had.

Dorothy suddenly started moving her face closer to his, and Roger instantly started moving his towards hers. 'What am I doing?' Dorothy thought to herself. 'What the hell am I doing?' Roger thought at the same time then their lips collided with one another. 'His lips, they are so warm…' Dorothy thought to herself and shut her eyes. 'Her…her lips, they are…warm…' Roger thought to himself in shock, he was preparing himself to be ready to kiss metal or something cold but he wasn't it felt like he was kissing a human and he slowly shut his eyes. Roger slowly wrapped his arms around Dorothy and found out that she was warm all over, and Dorothy draped her arms around his neck as they continued to kiss for what seemed like forever. Neither of them wanted to stop, it was total bliss but Norman walked out on he patio and coughed, "Master Roger, you have a phone call" and walked back inside. Slowly their lips departed and they stared at each other for a while, Roger brought a hand up to Dorothy's cheek and she leaned into it and placed her small hands over his. Reluctantly Roger pulled away and walked into the house to take his phone call.

Dorothy watched every move he made as he walked into the house, she felt like she did this afternoon, light and warm. Her whole body was warm, and usually it wasn't she sighed to herself and looked outwards to the city. "I am happy, aren't I?" she asked aloud to whoever was listening, and heard a response behind her, "I do hope so" said Roger and he enveloped his arms around Dorothy's small waist. Dorothy turned her head upward and looked into Roger's eyes and asked him, "Are you?" Roger's arms tightened around her and he said, "Yes, I am" and kissed her softly on the lips. When the kiss ended Dorothy smiled once more for Roger, and Roger returned the smile with one of his own smiles. 

It's the best thing that you've ever had, the best thing you've had has gone away.__

Dorothy placed her hands over Roger's as they stood there and gazed at the cities beauty. All the lights lit up the sky, making it not seem like it wasn't night. Norman was inside the house and watched the couple carefully; "Finally…" he breathed and walked away from the window to return to his room. Roger would sometimes let his eyes wander down to Dorothy and stare at her for a while, and Dorothy would look up at him and give him her smile. He knew that he would be the only one to ever see her smiles, they were his smiles and this was his Dorothy. He tightened his grip on her letting her know that he was comfortable were he was at. 

Dorothy was feeling light as a feather, she was feeling as warm as the sun and she was happy. She never knew she could feel like this, she thought that androids weren't supposed to feel but she was. She was feeling everything, Roger's hands placed around her waist and his soft breathing and if she sat very still she could feel Roger's heart beating in sync with hers. Dorothy looked up at Roger and smiled at him, and he returned it with a soft kiss on the forehead. She turned her head back to the city, and then she looked up into the sky like she had done the night before. Searching for something, the stars she so wanted to see hoping that the clouds would move apart so she could see on the outside of the dome. She continued to watch the sky for a few more moments and then a cool wind blew across the night sky, and the clouds departed from one another and she saw it. The one star she had been searching for what seemed like all time, standing alone its own secluding area in the sky and then another cool breeze blew across the sky and then another stay was seen not to far away from the one she had seen first. She smiled to herself and breathed, "At last…"

Don't leave me high, don't leave me dry  
Don't leave me high, don't leave me dry


End file.
